In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically designated as a ratio of an entire cylinder volume before compression divided by a remaining cylinder volume after the compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition in particular gasoline engines which have a fixed compression ratio, the compression ratio, however, must only be selected up to a level where a so called knocking of the internal combustion engine under full load operations is avoided. However, the compression ratio can be selected with higher values for the much more prevalent partial load operation of the internal combustion engine, thus with a low cylinder charge, without the knocking occurring. The important partial load operations of an internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio systems with variable connecting rod length are known which actuate an eccentrical element adjustment arrangement of a connecting rod using hydraulic switch valves.
DE 10 2014 100 585 A1 describes a connecting rod for a variable compression internal combustion engine with an eccentrical element adjustment arrangement wherein, a connecting rod bearing eye, the eccentrical element and the eccentrical element lever respectively have a beveled contour.